


Red Cell Block

by SteeleSimz



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Romance, season five spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleSimz/pseuds/SteeleSimz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a series of unfortunate and hilarious events, Lisbon and Jane are forced to spend some quality time together in a jail cell. Jisbon later on in the chapters. Season five spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Cell Block

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This idea came to me during the writing of Secluded in Red. So please enjoy this story and feel free to add reviews. Season five spoilers.

"You can't be serious?" Lisbon exclaimed as the sheriff escorted her and Jane into the jail cell.

"I'm very serious," the sheriff replied as he locked the door behind them.

"I'm an agent with the CBI."

"You really expect me to believe a place like that exists?"

"You have my badge and gun, not to mention my cell phone. Feel free to call my boss it is under the name Bertram," Lisbon explained as she placed both hands on the bars in front of her.

"This sheriff office is closed for night," he grabbed his hat and headed to the door.

"You can't leave us here all night," she yelled.

"You are not going to change his mind, Lisbon."

"Shut up," she growled at him as she watch the sheriff stop at the door.

"I'm begging you to call my boss."

"Tomorrow morning, until then goodnight," he told as he turned off the light and left the office.

"Sheriff!" Lisbon yelled as she banged on the bars.

Jane pulled his jacket off and placed it on the cot in front of him before dropping down onto the cot and placing his hands behind his head. Lisbon rolled her eyes at him and then went back to banging on the bars hoping to get anyone attention.

"Give it up Lisbon, we are stuck here for the evening."

"I'm not speaking to you," she hissed as she pounded the bars a few more times out of frustration.

"Why so grumpy?"

"Because you got us locked away in this stupid jail."

"Meh, it was all in good fun."

"Fun for whom? You?" She asked annoyed as she started to pace.

"Is there any other type of fun?" He asked as he smirked at her.

"God, I hate you sometimes."

"No, you don't, so why don't you just come over here and lay down," he moved over a little bit to make room for her.

Lisbon watched him and shook her head "No."

"It is warmer."

"I'd rather die then sleep near you."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Yes," she crossed her arms across her chest as she looked at him.

"You'd rather face death then share a bed with me?"

"I'd rather lie down with maggots then share a bed with you"

"Last time you were in the same room as maggots and fainted into my arms," he pointed out with a smile.

Lisbon mind went back to the one time she fainted at the sight of fleshing eating bugs. Leave it up to him to use it against her now. At least he had been at her side when she fainted.

"You're blushing," he stated with a huge smile.

"Shut up, Jane," she tried to look away but she knew he had caught her.

"Nothing to be ashamed of dear," he remarked then added. "I'm used to having woman falling at my feet."

"I am not one of THOSE women," she said angrily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't fall for your supposed charm or your sexy smile and I have an IQ higher than a napkin."

"So you admit that you think my smile is sexy."

God he was annoying, she thought as she turned to face the bars again. Maybe if she didn't answer him he would go to sleep, leaving her alone with her thoughts on how to get out of this mess and most importantly on how to kill her blond consultant.

"You can try and pretend but I know you are listening to every word I say," he patted the cot again.

"You pat the cot like that again and I'll break your hand," she threatened as she placed a hand on the bar and gripped it tightly.

"Such violence for a small woman."

"Bite me."

"Is that a offer?"

"Please, give me my gun. All I want to do is shoot him, I swear I'll give it back," she yelled hoping that someone would hear her.

"You won't shoot me and beside he went home for the night."

"Dammit! I hate small towns. I want my badge, I want my gun, I want to get the hell away from you."

"So much want. Can't you just sit back and think of this as a new experience?"

"In jail?"

"I found them to be a truly life changing experience."

"The only life changing experience I want right now is to hurt you."

"How is that different from any other day?" He asked as he kicked off his shoe and stretch across the cot.

"Usually I'm not locked up in an 8X8 cell with you."

"Come lay down and after a good nights sleep you will feel more refreshed about our particular situation."

"How the hell are we supposed to sleep on that thing...together?" She asked as she eyed the small space on the cot.

"Well, there is really only one solution."

"In your dreams, Jane."

"I must admit that I have had this particular dream but in that you were more compliant to join me."

"Oh... don't...don't joke, Jane." Shakily smoothing her hair, trying to hide how much that idea affected her

"It is natural progression that we would start to dream about each other after knowing each other for so many years."

"I don't dream about you...not like that"

"Liar."

"I'm not lying," she replied.

"It still amazes me that you think that I don't know when you are lying," he yawned before turning onto his side and looking over at her. "You know the desert get really cold this time of year."

"So?"

"As far as I can see there is no source of heat for this place so unless you really want to freeze to death I recommend joining me."

"For survival purpose?"

"Of course."

She walked over to him and sat down slowly on the cot. "No funny stuff."

"Wouldn't dream of it dear," he responded as she lay down next to him.

"If you do then, so help me God, I won't need my gun to hurt you, are we clear?"

"Yes," he said as he sighed and closed his eyes. Lisbon kept hers opened as she tried not to concentrate on how close he was at the moment.

"Relax Lisbon, you are perfectly safe with me," he whispered behind her.

"I can't relax," she gritted through her teeth.

She felt him place a hand on her hip and she jumped slightly before he started to talk to her again.

"Breath in on one, breath out on two."

"What?" Her voiced hitched slightly.

"It is a technique that will help you sleep," he told her as he removed his hand from her. She immediately missed the heat from his hand. She cursed herself for thinking that idea and then forced herself to start breathing the way he said.

"You aren't trying," he told her after a few moments.

"It is a stupid idea," she snapped and made a move to get away from him when his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Jane!"

"Breath," he ordered.

"No," she went to move away but he only tightened his grip. "Remove your arm before I do it."

He removed his arm from her waist. "When you are ready to let your guard down for the night let me know."

"Jackass," she muttered under her breath.

"Do you hear that?" He asked softly into her ear. Lisbon suppressed a shiver before speaking.

"Hear what?"

"The coyotes," he told her. "If you listen you can hear them howling."

Lisbon listen and indeed she could hear them in the distance. She closed her eyes and listened for them more.

"The howls keep going around and around," he whispered into her ear. "Do you hear the difference in the howls?"

"Yes," she whispered trying to fight off the exhaustion she already knew she was succumbing to.

"Just keep listening to them Teresa," he told her as he wrapped his arm around her waist again and pulled her close. Lisbon didn't fight him this time but instead relaxed against his touch and allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep. "Good girl," he whispered to himself more than anything before closing his eyes and falling sleeping himself.

13 hours earlier:

"And just like that I win again," Jane said gleefully as he placed his cards down on the table.

"You are cheating," Lisbon accused as she sat back against the chair and crossed her arms.

"Cheating? Me?"

"Yes, you Patrick Jane the conman," Lisbon huffed as she got to her feet. "Why do I even bother?"

"Because there is no case, no paperwork and you secretly enjoy spending time with me," he told her as he started to pick up the cards from their poker game.

"Yes, because I just love to lose every game we play," she grabbed her empty coffee cup from the table and headed out of the office with Jane right on her heels.

"You did win one game," he pointed out as he picked up the teakettle and filled it with water.

"You let me win!" Lisbon exclaimed as she slammed down her coffee mug with a little more force than necessary.

"Did I?"

"You are a jerk," she pulled out the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee. "You only play games with me for your own perverse sense of humor."

"That is entirely true," he leaned back against the counter as he waited for the water to finish boiling.

"Oh, right I forgot no one else is dumb enough to play games with you."

"Exactly," he answered with a smile. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"Move over," she order, he nodded and moved away so she could reach above him for something in the cupboard.

"Looking for something?"

"Yes, something to hurt you with or poison, which do you prefer?" She asked as she pulled out a new box of sugar packets.

"Can't say I would choose either," he placed a hand on her waist to move her over just as the kettle started to whistle. She tensed as she felt his hand on her waist but moved quickly hoping that he had not noticed.

"You really should try drinking more tea Lisbon, it will help take away your stress," he told her as he poured the water into his precious cup.

"There is not enough tea in the world to make the stress of having to deal with you everyday go away," she returned.

"I'm wounded," he said mocking as he placed a hand on his heart.

"Sheep-dip," she opened the sugar packet and placed the contents into her coffee before picking up a stirring stick from the island and mixing it.

"That cut me deep, Lisbon," he whispered from right behind her.

"Suck it up," she responded as she took a sip of her coffee before placing in back down. Jane placed his teacup on the island table and leaned closer to her making her tense up at his proximity to her.

"Why so tense?" He asked softly. "There are no cases, everyone is getting along so you should be nice and relaxed, my dear."

"Jane."

"Yes?"

"Go away," she pushed back lightly and felt her back come into contact with his chest. She jumped at the realization that he was very close. Just then Cho walked into the kitchen, he stopped and took in their positions before speaking.

"We have a case."

"Where?" Lisbon moved away from Jane quickly as she followed Cho back into the bullpen.

"Small town just outside the Nevada border."

"Why are we being called in?"

"The victim is the son of a local judge and he personally wants Jane on the case."

"Really?" Jane asked as he entered the bullpen with his teacup and Lisbon's coffee mug that she had forgotten. He handed her the mug before making his way to his couch to sit down. Lisbon placed the coffee cup on Cho desk.

"Yes, a Judge Danton," Cho read the information that he had written down.

"Danton? I thought he hated you," Lisbon asked Jane.

"Me too."

"Well, we are on the case," Cho told her as he gave her the notepad.

"Okay, you guys stay here and look up any leads to where his son could have been and talk to the judge. Jane and I will head to the crime scene," Lisbon order.

"Cool, we get to go to the desert," Jane was on his feet and at her said within seconds.

"Yeah, great." Lisbon replied as she made her way back to her office to grab her stuff. She was just placing her gun holster on her hip when Jane walked in.

"So where are we headed exactly."

"Some town call Twin Sun," Lisbon stated as she pulled her jacket off the chair and put it on. "Nice few hours drive from here."

"Let me drive," Jane offered.

"No, I'd rather get there in one piece," she said as she padded her jacket with a confused look on her face, then turned and glared at Jane. "Give them."

"Give what?" He asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"My keys, now!" She placed her hand in front of him.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You pickpocketted my keys didn't you?"

"Would I do that?"

"Jane!" Lisbon whined as she pulled back her hands and crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance.

"Say I can drive."

"No."

"Then that poor victim's case will never be solved," he informed as he headed back in the direction of his couch.

Lisbon sighed then dropped her arms before following him. "Fine you can drive."

"Good, lets go," he said as he showed her the keys in his hand. He walked into the kitchen and placed his teacup in the sink before heading to the elevator.

"I hate you," Lisbon muttered when she joined him at the elevator.

"Meh," he answered just as the doors opened. "It will be a fun trip."

He walked in and waited for her to step inside but she refused. "Something wrong, Lisbon?"

"Promise me you will behave yourself."

"I promise I will-" he started to say then muttered the word "behave."

"Say it Jane, say the word behave."

"Behave, now may we go?" he motioned her to get in.

"I get the feeling this is going to be a long day," she told him as she walked in.

"Really? I get the feeling it will be a fun day," he smiled at her just as the doors closed.

To Be Continued.


	2. A Little Trickery

A Little Trickery

 

The heat from the sun shinning through the window was making Lisbon sleepy as Jane drove to the crime scene. They were about forty minutes from the small town when she heard sirens go off.

"What the hell?" She asked as she looked behind her shoulder and noticed a dirty police unit car following right behind them with lights going on and off. "Are you speeding?"

"I wouldn't call it speeding," Jane replied as he looked in the rear-view mirror.

"Dammit, Jane pull over the car," Lisbon ordered as she sat up straighter in her seat.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong," Jane pointed out as he pulled his car over to the side of the road and stopped it. "We are late for a crime scene."

"Jane, we are not above the law."

"You have told me that before."

"And you still don't listen and you are paying the fine this time," she told him as she crossed her arms and waited for the person to knock on the window. Within in seconds she heard the knock and watched as Jane reached down and rotated the window handle.

"What seems to be the problem?" Jane asked as he finished rolling down the window.

"You were doing 85 in a 45 zone," the officer told him. The officer was a older gentleman who looked very unhappy that he had to be working today. Jane looked over and smiled at Lisbon before turning his head back to the sheriff, Lisbon sighed and place two fingers against the bridge of nose, she was going to have a headache by the time this conversation ended.

"Well, you see uh, officer McNeil, myself and agent Lisbon are on our way to a crime scene," Jane stated.

"Crime scene?"

"Yes, show him your badge, Lisbon," Jane suggested. Lisbon reached into her jacket pocket and handed over the badge to the officer. He studied it for a moment.

"Never heard of the CBI."

"Really? We must get Brenda to start advertising more," Jane told Lisbon with a smirk.

"Jane, shut up," Lisbon ordered then looked over to the officer. "Listen we are late and if you let him off with a warning I promise I will have a serious talk with him later."

"Serious talk? Why?" Jane asked for knowing that he was just pushing her buttons now.

"You know what, on second thought just give him the damn ticket," she told the officer before leaning back against the seat with annoyance.

"You two having some sort of couple's spat?" The officer asked as he handed her back her badge.

"We are not a couple," Lisbon corrected the officer. "We work together and that is it."

"That isn't it, we are friends also," Jane stated as he leaned over closer to Lisbon. "You shouldn't lie to an officer of the law."

"Jane, shut up," Lisbon ordered as she tried to hide the blush that was creeping up her neck. Damn the man sitting next to her for being himself today.

"We are all officers of the law and I think it would be in yours and the state's best interest to let me go with a warning," Jane suggested to the officer. Lisbon just shook her head as Jane spoke.

"You are an agent?" The officer asked skeptically.

"No, he is a consultant that for now works for me," Lisbon informed the officer as Jane reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his CBI identification and handed it over to the officer.

The officer stared at it "Patrick Jane," he handed the identification back to Jane.

"That's me," Jane nodded as he placed his hand on the wheel and started to tap it in a smooth rhythm. "Are we going to go around and around again about my speeding?"

"Speeding?" The officer asked as his eyes focused on the tapping of Jane's hand. Lisbon looked over then reached out quickly to stop Jane from tapping and gave him a death glare.

"I will let you off with a waning for now but no more speeding," the sheriff gave them a weak nod and headed back to his car.

"You didn't just try to hypnotize an officer of the law," Lisbon stated as she let go of Jane's hand and returned to her seat.

"I wouldn't do any such thing," Jane stated as he put the car into drive and pulled back onto the street. "But I did mange to get out of the ticket."

"You wouldn't have been pulled over at all if you hadn't been speeding!"

"Meh, the officer had nothing better to do today," Jane said as he watched the road.

"Just get us to the crime scene," Lisbon ordered as she pulled out her phone and dialed Cho's number.

"So grumpy today," Jane murmured as he leaned back against his seat.

Lisbon ignored his comment and waited for Cho to answer. "Cho, what do you have?"

"The judge is telling the story that his son was a good man but he recently started to run with a dangerous crowd."

"Of course he did."

"What did you find out about the kid?" Lisbon asked as she pushed the speaker button on the phone so Jane could hear the conversation.

"Carl Danton, 21, just dropped out of college," Cho told Lisbon over the phone. She and Jane shared a knowing look.

"Did you talk to his friends?" Jane asked without looking away from the road.

"Rigsby is on it right now and Van Pelt is still looking into his phone records, it seems as if he stopped using his phone recently," Cho informed them.

"How recently?" Lisbon asked as she held the phone closer to Jane.

"Last call he made was two weeks ago, the same goes for withdrawing money."

"Did his father mention any fights between the two of them? Jane asked as he looked down at the phone quickly.

"No."

"What are you thinking?' Lisbon asked Jane as she watched him start to formulate a theory in his head.

"Not sure yet but I will know more when we get to the crime scene," he told her as he pulled on hand off the steering wheel and grabbed her phone. "Call us when you know more, Cho," he then hit the end call button and toss the phone back to her.

"I still had question for him," Lisbon said angrily as she placed the phone in her jean front pocket.

"No, you didn't"

"We know everything we need to know for the time being," Jane said matter-of-factly.

"Which is what?"

"Judge Danton had a fight with his son about dropping out of college and told him to get out of sight. The son took it literally and met up with some iffy people and in the end he met a terrible demise," Jane explained.

"You do not know that, once again you are just guessing." she told him annoyed.

"What is wrong with guessing?"

"It isn't police work."

"And how many times have I been correct with my guessing compared to the times you have been correct with good solid police work?"

Lisbon bit her tongue from making a snide remark and turned her focus on the road ahead of them.

"My point exactly," Jane said gleefully.

"Jackass," Lisbon muttered under her breath and then notice the sign for Twin Sun, thankfully they would be at the crime scene soon enough. Any more time in the car with Jane and she was likely to kill him.

==================================================================================================================

Finally they arrived at Twin Sun and pulled into the small visitor center that was also home to the local sheriff department. Getting out of the car she slammed the door before Jane had a chance to turn off the engine.

"Be careful," Jane shouted to her as he pulled the keys out of the ignition. She shook her head and walked straight into the building without waiting for him.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked as she spotted Lisbon entered the building.

"I'm looking for the local sheriff."

"Concerning what exactly?" The blond receptionist asked warily.

Lisbon sighed to herself and pulled her badge out of her jacket pocket. "I'm an agent with the CBI and we were called in to investigate a crime scene."

"A crime?"

"Where is the sheriff?"

"He is sleeping in his office," the receptionist said.

"Seriously?" Lisbon lifted an eyebrow just as Jane walked into the building.

"The door is fine by the way," he told her as he flashed a smile at the receptionist. "And who do we have here."

"Jamie," the receptionist smiled at him and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"I'm Patrick, I see you have already met my colleague Agent Lisbon," Jane motioned to Lisbon and leaned on the desk.

"Yeah, she was talking about some crime."

"Yes, a crime, what a terrible thing but we are the people who solve those crimes."

"Jane," Lisbon growled at him to stop.

"Hush, Lisbon we are having a conversation here."

"You enjoy your conversation," she replied sarcastically as she walked away from the pair and down the hall in hopes of finding the sheriff office. It was the third door down and closed with a

'Do not disturb' sign hanging from the door handle. Lisbon was about to the knock on the door when she heard the blond receptionist laughing. Lisbon knocked on the door not lightly causing the class around it saying sheriff to move a little.

"Who is it?" A deep groggily voiced asked.

"Sheriff, we need to talk," Lisbon yelled as she pounded the door again.

The door opened and a man in his late 60's early 70's appeared looking half asleep. "Who in damn hell are you?"

"I'm Agent Lisbon, we were called in to look at a crime scene," Lisbon informed him as she showed him her badge.

"CBI?" The sheriff looked at the badge. "Never heard of it."

"Sheriff, why don't you let us look at the crime scene?"

"Can't," the sheriff told her as he walked away from the door but left it open. Lisbon remained outside as she watched him walk over to his desk and sit down; he opened his bottom desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of whiskey before taking a big gulp of it from the bottle.

"Can't?" Lisbon asked as she took a step into the room. "Why?"

"There is no crime scene," the sheriff said as he placed the bottle on the desk and sat back. "Help yourself young lady."

"No, thanks. What do you mean there is no crime scene?" Lisbon asked even though she had a nagging feeling she already knew the answer.

"The scene has already been cleaned up and the body sent back to his father," the sheriff informed her as he grabbed the bottle and took another sip.

"Then why were we called in?"

"Who knows because I certainly didn't call you in for help."

"We were told by a judge that it was a murder," Lisbon said as she took a seat in the chair across from the sheriff.

"Well, the boy we found at the scene drowned."

"Did the medical examiner confirm that?"

"We don't have a medical examiner."

"Then how can you confirm that he drowned?" Lisbon asked as she shifted in her seat.

The sheriff took another sip of the whiskey before bring a hand to his lip to remove any excess from the bottle that might be on his lips. "We found the boy face down in the water, so we assumed he had drown."

"You assumed?" Lisbon scoffed. "Sheriff I would like to see the crime scene."

"Be my guest but you won't find anything there," the sheriff explained as he place the lid back on the bottle and returned in to its home.

"Ah, there you are Lisbon," Jane said as he peeked into the room.

"Who are you?" The sheriff asked Jane.

"Patrick Jane, consultant with the CBI," he informed him as he placed his hands in his jacket pocket and studied the sheriff.

"You have a consultant?"

"He closes cases," Lisbon replied out of habit.

"Well, there is no case to close here seeing as it is already closed," the sheriff got to his feet and headed to the door. "If we are done then I recommend you check out the local diner before leaving town."

"How are their eggs?" Jane asked suddenly.

"The best," the sheriff motioned for the two of them to leave. Lisbon huffed and got to her feet.

"Thanks," Jane smiled at the sheriff then placed a hand on Lisbon lower back to guide her out of the office.

"There is something fishy going on around her Jane," Lisbon whispered as they passed the receptionist.

"Bye, Patrick," she said with a smile.

"Bye," Jane smiled and opened the door for Lisbon. When they got outside Jane looked around and made his way down a small path.

"Where are you going?" Lisbon asked since she had made her way to his car.

"Local diner for eggs," he informed her.

"Jane we don't have time for eggs," Lisbon yelled at him.

Jane stopped and walked back over to her, when he got there he leaned down and whispered into her ear "we always have time for good eggs."

"We have a murder to solve," she whispered back.

"And we will, after having some eggs, so shall we?" Jane motioned her to follow him.

"This town gives me the creeps," Lisbon admitted as they made their way down the path.

"According to Jamie things have been weird for the past two weeks," Jane told her as he looked around the path.

"And according to the sheriff there was no crime but rather it was an accidental death."

"What do you think?" Jane asked her as they got into the main part of town. Several local residents stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"Considering how much whiskey was missing from the bottle I wouldn't trust the sheriff," Lisbon admitted.

"We will check out the scene later," Jane told her as they approached the diner. Lisbon stopped suddenly. "What is it?"

"Do you get the feeling we stepped into some horror movie?" She asked as she felt a shiver go through her body.

"It is all in your mind, Lisbon," he held the diner door opened for her. She gave him a nod and walked into the loud diner that was full of people. The moment the door closed everyone stopped talking and stared at the two of them.

"All in my head?" Lisbon whispered to Jane as she wished she hadn't left her gun in her car.

"Hello," Jane smiled at the people then place in his in front of him at a sort of surrender stance "We're just two strangers coming in, we promise not to bring any of that evil dancing or rock and roll here."

No one laughed at his little joke so he dropped his hands to his side and looked at Lisbon who didn't looked amused at his little joke.

"Any more brilliant comments Abbott?" Lisbon asked as she shook her head and headed to the further booth away from the crowd. Jane smiled and waved to the people before making his way down to join Lisbon at the booth.

To Be Continued.


	3. The Clues Within

The Clues Within

 

By the time Jane sat down in the booth the patrons had started talking again, leaving him and Lisbon alone to talk. Lisbon was just about to ask Jane about what he thought about the sheriff and the town itself when their waitress came up.

"What would you like?" She asked as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Coffee," Lisbon stated quickly.

"I'll have a cup of tea and some of your eggs," Jane smiled at her as hr handed her the menu that had been already sitting on the table.

"We are all out of tea," the waitress told him.

"Really?" His voiced was filled with disappointment at the thought of a place not having any tea around. The waitress gave him a look and waited for him to decide on something else to drink, Jane shook his no and she walked off to place his order of eggs.

"There is definitely something wrong with this town," Jane informed Lisbon as he leaned back against the booth.

"Yes, just look at the people," she motioned to the small diner in which some of the patrons were still looking over at the two of them now and then.

"No, I was talking about them not having any tea."

"Truly a crime," Lisbon rolled her eyes just as the waitress brought her a cup of hot coffee. "I want to look at the crime scene."

"We will, but first I suggest that we talk to the people."

Lisbon took a sip of coffee and placed the cup back on the table before asking Jane "Why?"

"Crime scenes can lie, obviously."

"So do people," she pointed out before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Yes, but I can catch them in a lie," he smiled at her then turned to look out the window at the small town. "You know it seems as if everyone in this town is covering up something."

"What exactly do you think they are covering up?" Lisbon asked Jane with curiosity.

"Not sure yet but I have my ideas."

"Tell me," she pleaded with him to tell her.

"You can figure it out," Jane smirked just as the waitress came over with his plate of eggs. He said thank you and she left them alone again.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Where would be the fun in telling you when you are very capable of figuring it out," Jane answered as he picked up his fork and started to eat his eggs. He chewed for a few second before placing the fork back down on the table.

"What is the verdict?"

"The sheriff lied," Jane said as he pushed the eggs away from him. "There is something going on here Lisbon, they all hiding something," he got to his feet. Lisbon got to her feet and pulled out a few dollars for the meal. Dropping the money on the table and headed to the door with Jane on her heels. People once again stopped talking as they watched the two of them exit the diner.

"Maybe they are pod people?" Jane suggested as they headed back to his car.

"Oh, so they are related to you after all," Lisbon smiled at him as they headed down the path they had taken already once today.

"Ha, Ha," Jane gave her a fake laugh before stopping dead in his tracks. Lisbon got a little ahead of him then stop to look back.

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

"Where is my car?" Jane pointed to the spot where he left his car, Lisbon turned on her heels and looked at the space that once home to Jane's car. "I left it right there, Lisbon," he told her as he moved past her and headed to the empty space.

"Jane settle down it is just a car, we will file a report," Lisbon told him as she laid a hand on his arm.

"A report? That is it?"

"What else would you like me to do?" Lisbon removed his hand.

"It is my car," he growled at her unhappy.

"Jane I know you are in love that car but it is still just a car," Lisbon said softly as she tried not to laugh at Jane getting upset about someone stealing his car.

"Who would steal a car? There is nothing important inside it."

Lisbon groaned as she realized that her gun was still in the glove box of his now missing car.

"What?" Jane asked as he heard her groan.

"My gun is still in your car."

"Why don't you have it on you?"

"That is the first thought that pops in your head?"

"Well, you are always armed which is kind of disturbing. Seriously why don't you have your gun?"

"We were going to talk to a local sheriff so why would I need it?"

"Creepy town people."

"Not a good enough reason to carry my gun. If I carried it for every crazy person I met I would be armed for twenty-four hours straight thanks to you alone," she smirked slightly despite the situation that they were in. "Let me go talk to the sheriff about the car."

Lisbon made her way back into the small visitor center slash sheriff office. Jamie was sitting at her desk staring into space.

"Where is the sheriff?" Lisbon ordered. Jamie jumped at the sound of Lisbon voiced but compose herself quickly.

"Jane, maybe someone moved it?" She suggested.

"It was locked and I have the keys," he snapped at her as he walked around the space. "I parked it legally so it should be here."

"Jane, just settle down," Lisbon said in a soft voice hoping that he would calm down. She couldn't care less about his car but she knew well enough that he loved it, even if it was a death trap. "Let me go talk to the sheriff about the car."

Lisbon made her way back into the small visitor center/ sheriff office. Jamie was sitting at her desk staring into space.

"Where is the sheriff?" Lisbon ordered. Jamie jumped at the sound of Lisbon voiced but compose herself quickly.

"He is on a call."

"Can you reach him?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Depends on what you need me to call him for." Jamie said. Lisbon calmed her breathing before looking at Jamie.

"About a stolen car," Lisbon told her as she gave a quick glance outside to see Jane still pacing around the empty spot.

"Stolen car?" Jamie asked as if she didn't hear her correctly.

"Yes, the car that was outside when we arrived."

"Oh, you mean that piece of junk," Jamie acknowledged and Lisbon tried to fight the small smile that played on her lips.

"Yes, it belongs to my consultant."

"The sheriff had it towed," Jamie informed her.

"What? Why?" Lisbon asked shocked.

"Expired tags according to him," Jamie stated just as the phone started to ring. Lisbon didn't bother to stay around and hear the conversation but rather she headed back out of the building.

"What did he say?" Jane asked when he noticed Lisbon exiting.

"He isn't in but according to Jamie he had your car towed for expired tags," she explained as he looked around the area before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone. She opened it and look down to see "no service," blinking back at her. "Not possible" she thought as she closed the phone and reopened it just to see the same message.

"Do you have service?" She asked Jane as she placed her phone back in her pocket.

"What?"

"Do you have service on your phone?'

Jane reached into his jacket and pulled out his phone. He opened it then looked at her shaking his head.

"Great we are stuck in a town, without a car, without cell service, and no gun, this is just perfect," she told him as she pinched the bridge of her nose. The headache she feared she might get while in the car with Jane was now making it present known.

"Where is the sheriff?" Jane asked her as he walked up to her.

"On a call according to Jamie."

"I suggest that we go look for him and find out what is going on here," Jane told her as he headed to the building.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Jamie."

"She isn't going to tell you where he is."

Jane smiled "Yes she will."

"How do you know?"

"Be back shortly, don't go anywhere, dear," Jane walked into the building and closed the door. Lisbon refused to follow him just to watch him flirt with the dumb blond. It took a few moments but Jane came out with a smile on his face.

"The sheriff is at the local auto shop with my car no doubt," he told her with a smile as he stopped next to her.

"What did you do?" Lisbon asked as she leaned a little away from him so she could study him.

"What do you think I did?"

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"That! Answering a question with a question, it is really annoying," she spat as she took a step away from him. "Where is the shop?"

"This way my dear," he place his hand on her lower back and guided her down he familiar path.

After a few minutes they passed the diner and headed to another section of town that look to be more run down then the main part of the town. They continued towards the last building that was home to the only auto repair shop in town. They walked up to the garage part where the mechanic was talking to the local sheriff.

"Sheriff," Lisbon called to get his attention.

"Ah, agent, I see you are still here. How where those eggs?"

"Terrible, which proves that this town has something to hide," Jane answered his question as he moved closer to the sheriff.

"We are a small town with no secrets," the sheriff smiled and mechanic nodded his head.

"Really?" Jane raised an eyebrow and studied the sheriff. "Liar."

"You are accusing me of lying, son?"

"Yes."

Jane gave him a small and turned to Lisbon. "Did you hear that, Lisbon."

"Yes, I did," Lisbon said softly. "Sheriff if you don't mind giving back Mr. Jane his car we can check out the scene and be out of your hair."

"If he pays the fine then I'll release the car but like I said before there is no crime scene to look at," the sheriff corrected her and stood a little taller trying to prove his dominance.

"I'm not paying any fine," Jane countered.

"Then no car."

"Those tags are not expired," Jane hissed slightly. Lisbon moved to stand in between the sheriff and Jane.

"I'll pay the fine," Lisbon told the sheriff.

"What? Lisbon, don't you dare pay a fine that is bogus from a mall rent-a-cop," Jane directed at the sheriff.

"Watch your mouth, son," the sheriff warned him. Jane just smirked as his eyes gleamed with happiness; he loved when he got to mess with people.

"Sheriff if I may have a word alone," Lisbon suggested and motion for him to join her outside. The two of them walked away from Jane and the mechanic. "How much is the fine?" The sheriff told her the amount and Lisbon sighed and looked over at Jane who seemed to be actually glaring at the sheriff, something she didn't see very often.

"Take credit?"

"Yes, we do young lady," the sheriff said proudly as he placed his hands on his hips and smiled at her. God, how she hated small towns. The sheriff asked her to follow him and they headed back into the garage.

"The agent is going to pay the fine, as soon as her credit is approved then you can give this man his car back," the sheriff told the Kyle before gesturing Lisbon to follow him.

"Jane, behave yourself," she told him as she walked by him. It took a little longer than Lisbon would have like to get back to the sheriff office and have the matter of the tags cleared by the time she had returned to the repair shop it had been almost an hour and Jane was now waiting for her outside the shop.

"What is it?" She asked him as she approached him. He was leaned against the passenger's side door.

"They cleaned the car," he informed her.

"They could have looked for something," Lisbon suggested.

"Or they planted something," Jane countered. "Either way I suggest that we head to your crime scene on foot."

"Wait, what?" Lisbon asked shocked. "You made me pay the damn fine and now you are going to leave your car here."

"I didn't force you to pay the fine, you did that all on your own," he reminded her. Lisbon sighed and leaned back against the car.

"Please, let us just drive over to the scene," she pleaded with him. Jane studied her before turning around and opening the door so she could get into the car. She got in and he closed the door gently before heading over to the driver door and getting inside. She opened the glove box and noticed that her gun was sitting in the exact spot she left it.

"Yes, your gun is perfectly safe." Jane told her as he ran his hand across the steering wheel caress.

"Do you need a moment alone with your car?" Lisbon countered as she closed the glove box.

"Don't be absurd Lisbon, so where do we need to go?" Jane asked as he started the car up.

"Drive around the town," Lisbon told him as she pulled out her phone and looked to see that it still showed no signal.

"Okay," he told her as he put the car into drive. "What took you an hour?"

"What?" He asked as she slowly made his way through the small town.

"With the sheriff?"

"Oh, I had to wait for them to use a credit imprint machine," she looked over at him. "The town hasn't caught up with the rest of the world."

"That took an hour?"

"No, her finding it and learning how to use it took an hour. Not to mention the sheriff kept insisting that there was no crime scene and we were wasting our time," she explained as she focused her eyes around the town. They kept quiet as Jane approached the end of town and she saw a sign stating come back again.

"Pull over," she told him as she leaned forward in the seat to get a closer look.

"What?"

"Just pull over next to the sign," she order and Jane pulled his car over. She got out as soon as he stopped and headed over to the sign. Bending down she ran her fingers through the lower part of the sign.

"What is it?" Jane asked as he joined her.

"The sign is brand new," she informed him as she rose to her feet. "Like within a few days brand new, the paint job has no marks that you would see from a sign being outside.

"Hmm," Jane nodded his head and walked over to the back of sign. He bent down and looked at the ground. "Lisbon."

"What?"

"Come over here," he told her as he picked up a small object and rose to meet her. "Look at this," he handed her the item when she came closer.

"It is a piece of glass," she told him as she turned it over in her hand.

"It looks like a piece of glass from a headlight," he told her smugly.

"How do you even know that?" Lisbon asked stun.

"Not important, what is important is that we have found your crime scene," he said proudly as he placed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"But the victim drowned at least according to the town sheriff" she reminded him.

"Which means?"

"It doesn't mean anything, anyone could have crashed into the sign, there is nothing to suggest that this is our crime scene," she explained.

"No, but I'm willing to bet good money it is our crime scene," he smiled at her before leaning down. "And I know you can't resist a bet right now."

"I'm not betting anything with you," she placed the glass into her pocket and turned to look at Jane.

"Scared?" He challenged.

"No, a crime scene is no place for betting," she told him.

"But you noticed the sign had been replaced, why did you noticed that?" He asked her.

"It was something that stood out," she admitted.

"Exactly, which means that something important happened here."

"Jane we need to do actual police work not guessing."

"I'm not guessing."

Lisbon was about to retort when they heard the sound of someone running. Looking back to the town they noticed a young man running up to them.

"Can I help you?" Jane asked as the man approached.

"You are in danger and he didn't drown by accident," the man told him before running off. Jane watched him for a few second until he heard the car door open.

"What was that?" She asked Jane.

"Lisbon, we may have underestimated the people of this town."

To be Continued.


	4. Red Faces

"Meaning what exactly?" Lisbon asked as Jane approached the car.

Jane lifted a finger to his chin and tapped it while he thought about what had just occurred. "I think we need to pay the sheriff a visit."

"Why?"

"Because that is what you would call 'actual police work," he told her as he held up his fingers and mimicked quotation marks, She glared at him before getting into the car.

"What did he say?" She asked as soon as he got in and closed the door.

"Who?"

"The runner Jane, what did he say?" Lisbon asked annoyed as Jane fastened his seatbelt and started the car.

"Oh, that. He said that the victim didn't drown by accident," he replied as he placed the car into reverse and pulled away from the sign.

"That is it?" She asked as fastened her seatbelt and Jane placed the car into drive so he could pull onto the main road.

"Yes, it seemed a little weird."

"How?"

"This person just shows up after we stop to check out the sign and then runs off again after telling me something that I already knew," he commented as he looked over at her.

"You don't know he didn't drown," she countered as she leaned back against the car seat.

"Obviously he didn't since there are no major water areas for him to drown in," Jane stated as he turned his eyes back onto the road.

"He could have drowned in a bathtub for all we know," she blurted out.

"Could have."

"But you don't think he did."

"No, I think the victim ran into that sign and the sheriff is covering it."

"For what reason would he have to cover up a crime?" Lisbon asked.

Jane nodded his head and agreement and then suddenly stated "Oh, well that would make all the difference."

"What?"

"Think about it."

"Jane, I'm not in the mood for your games today," she whined as a grin appeared on his face.

"Aw, come on Lisbon it was staring us in the face the entire time," he smiled at her as he drove to the sheriff.

"Just tell me," she was smirking as he pulled into the familiar parking lot that was home to the sheriff office.

"Why is the sheriff drinking on the job? Why did he take my car? Why is he so inclined not to talk with us about what is going on?" Jane asked as he turned off the car. Lisbon opened the glove box and pulled out her gun, she was going to take it this time with her.

"Because he knows the reason for the victim death," Lisbon stated as they both got out of the car.

"There you go," Jane told her as he opened the door for her. She walked in with Jane right on her tail.

"Jamie, where is the sheriff?" Lisbon asked as she walked up to the counter.

"He is in his office," she stated as the two of them made their way down the hallway. "But he doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Why doesn't he want to be disturbed?" Lisbon whispered over her shoulder at Jane as they came to the door. Lisbon knocked on it hard "Sheriff?"

There was some movement heard on the other side and then the door opened. "What is it now?"

"We have some more question for you."

"I'm afraid you have no right to ask any questions."

"She is an agent, she has the right to ask you any questions she sees fit," Jane interjected as studied the sheriff. "What exactly are you hiding sheriff?"

"I already told you once if not twice that I'm not hiding anything," the sheriff replied as he slammed the door in front of them.

"Nice, that went perfectly."

"We are not done yet, Lisbon," Jane told her as he placed a hand against her lower back and gave her a little push to make her follow him.

"What are you planning?" She asked as they headed back to the front desk. Jane stopped and removed his hand before turning to face Jamie.

"Where do most the people in this town socialize?" Jane asked her.

"What?"

"Where do they spend their time?"

"Oh, most of the kids hang out by the rocks but the older folks hang out in the diner," she replied with a smile.

"Rocks and diner, thanks," he gave her a smile and then cocked his head to Lisbon to follow him out of the building.

"I get the feeling that I'm not going to like what you are about to do," she admitted as the door closed behind him.

"You trust me, right?"

"No, why should I?"

"I'll take that as a yes," he said as he made his way on foot to the diner. With Lisbon following right behind him.

After a few moments of silence Lisbon stopped dead in her tracks causing Jane to look back and stop himself. "What?" He asked as he made his way over to her.

"You're going to start something aren't you?"

"You are finally learning," he replied as he smiled down at her. "But why?"

"Because if you cause a ruckus then you can get yourself arrested and have access to the sheriff office later in the evening," she explained as it became clear what his exact plan was.

"Yes, and here is the part in which you try to stop me."

"No," she admitted softly.

"No?" He was beyond surprised by her answer.

"I'm not going to stop you from doing it, in fact I'm going to join you."

"Joining the dark side, Agent Lisbon?" He laughed.

"No, but it is the best plan we have for getting information," she said as she started to walk again. "Are you coming?"

He nodded his head and joined her, as they reach the diner he placed an arm on her elbow and pulled her behind the side of the diner.

"What the hell?" She asked as her back came against the outside wall of the diner.

"If we do this then you need to plan on acting like you had no idea," he warned her.

"I can pull that off," she spat as she went to move put he placed a hand on her shoulder and keep her against the wall. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"You are a terrible liar."

"Jane," Lisbon voice was low as she tried to stop herself from shuddering at his hot breath against her skin.

"There are people watching already so you may as well as start pretending you have no idea what is going on," he whispered and then released her shoulder and moved away. He looked at her and she couldn't have sworn he was waiting for her to punch him in the face.

"You are a bastard," Lisbon whispered as she moved away from him.

"For what, having a conversation with a young woman?" Jane voice was normal.

"No, for lying to me about having the conversation," her voice was still low when her eyes meet his and she saw reassurance there. "You always lie to me," she raised her voice and straighten up.

"Deniability," he shrugged.

"You always say that," she yelled and threw her arms up. "God, you are a cold bastard except when it comes to what you want."

"What I want?"

"You don't care about anyone else unless they can help you," she spat at him.

"That isn't true."

"Like hell it isn't"

"I do care, I care about you."

"No," she shook her head. "You only care about one thing."

"My past demons," he admitted loudly. By now those in the diner had come out to watch the fight unfold. Leave it up to Jane to figure out how to get people's attention. But she knew they needed to step it up more if they were going to get the sheriff out of his office.

"Yes, those damn demons of yours that you are so fond of chasing. You are never going to let anyone get close to you," she was breathing hard now, she saw the look in his eyes and felt as if this conversation might be more truthful than the two of them want to admit.

"Is there a problem here?" One of the people in the diner asked as he came up to them.

"No, just your typical co-worker fight," Jane stated.

"One of many, you know how much a pain in my ass this man is?" Lisbon asked the man.

"No," the man said now regretting walking into the conversation.

"She is just saying that but really she is in love with me," Jane told the man as his eyes meet Lisbon. Lisbon gasped and then dropped her head. "See."

Lisbon laughed and shook her head; if he wanted to make to play it like this then she was more than willing to join. "I would never be in love with a selfish bastard such as yourself."

"Oh, I'm wounded," he mocked her before he felt the sting of her hand against his cheek. "Ouch."

"You deserve that," she muttered as she moved her fingers around.

"What the hell is going on over here?" the sheriff voice boomed around them.

"Oh, hey sheriff," Jane stated as he rubbed his cheek from where Lisbon slapped him. "My friend and I are just having a little conversation."

"In the middle of a busy town center?" The sheriff asked. Jane looked around and noticed that there were only about ten people watching them.

"Busy?" Jane asked.

"Maybe you two should head back and leave our little town alone," the sheriff suggested.

"Why should we sheriff?" Lisbon joined the conversation.

"It is in your best interest," he told her.

"We still have a crime to solve here don't we Lisbon?" Jane asked as he stepped over to the sheriff.

"Yes, we do."

"So, you see we can't leave just yet."

"I'm suggesting you leave again," the sheriff said as he places a hand on Jane's arm.

"You are touching me," Jane pointed to his arm.

"So?"

"So I don't like to be touched," Jane forcefully moved his arm from the sheriff and pushed him away.

"Jane, don't," Lisbon warned as she came up to the two. "Sheriff, he has had a long day."

"Don't apologize to this man, Lisbon, and the only reason I have had a long day is because of you," Jane told her.

"Jane, hush."

"Why?"

"Jane!" Lisbon yelled.

"You should really listen to the young lady," the sheriff told Jane before turning around away from them. Lisbon looked at Jane wondering what else he had up his sleeve but he just smirked slightly before opening up his mouth.

"Or what?"

"Excuses me?" The sheriff asked but didn't turn around. Jane made his way over to the sheriff.

"What if I choose not to listen to you?"

"Then I will be forced to lock you in jail," the sheriff said as he turned around and faced Jane.

"For what exactly?" Jane asked.

"Jane, enough is enough," Lisbon told him as she placed a hand on his arm.

"No, Lisbon, I'm curious what he has to say?"

"Jane, he can place you in jail for just pushing him," Lisbon whispered to him as she pleaded with him to stop, he had gone far enough.

"He doesn't have the guts to put me in jail," he told her.

"You want to spend a night in jail?" The sheriff asked.

"No, I don't want to spend a night in jail," Jane replied sarcastically.

"Then I suggested you shut your mouth," the sheriff growled.

"You are a coward," Jane stated, Lisbon sigh knowing that was the final line.

"Fine, I'm placing you under arrest," the sheriff stated as he pulled out the handcuffs sitting on his belt. Jane just smiled and turned around so the sheriff could place the handcuffs on him. The sheriff clicked on part of the handcuffs to his right wrist and then looked over at Lisbon.

"I'm also placing you under arrest," he said as he pulled on the cuffs and made Jane follow him to where Lisbon was standing.

"For what?"

"Disturbing the peace," the sheriff told her as he motions her to hold out her wrist. She sigh and held out her left wrist. He reaches across her hip and pulled her gun and then placed it in his belt loop. "I think you know the way to the office, and don't try to run," he told them as he patted his gun, that was sitting in his holster.

"Damn you, Jane," Lisbon whispered to him as they made their way to the sheriff office.

"Yeah that didn't go according to plan," he admitted.

"Duh," Lisbon replied as she shook her head. The sheriff opened the door and led them inside the office.

"I am putting these two into the cell and will fill out the paper work tomorrow morning, Jamie," the sheriff told her as he motions the two of them to head down the hallway.

"Where exactly is your jail?" Jane asked as he came to the end of the hallway.

"Outside, it is still part of the old sheriff station," the sheriff said as he pushed open the door. He leads them to a broken down station.

Inside the station were one jail cell with one bed and an old-looking mattress. Outside of the cell were a small table and a gun rack that held two shotguns that were locked behind a glass case. "Take everything out your pockets," he told them.

"Sir, let me call my boss and we can settle this," Lisbon pleaded.

"No," he told her and motioned her to do what he said. Lisbon sighed and pulled out her badge, cell-phone, and placed them on the table. Jane placed his wallet, cell-phone next to them. The sheriff nodded and then unlocked the handcuffs from each of their wrist. "In you go," he told them as he opened the door to the cell.

"You can't be serious!" Lisbon exclaimed as the sheriff escorted her and Jane into the jail cell.

"I'm very serious," the sheriff replied as he locked the door behind them.

To be continued:

A/N: So that is how they ended up in jail. The next part we see how they get out of jail and find out exactly what the sheriff and town is hiding.


	5. Family Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family Blood.
> 
> A/N:I know I haven't updated in a while. So here is a brand new chapter.

Jane blinked slowly as his mind and body came to awake, he took in his surrounding before he looked down to see that sometime during the night Lisbon had snuggled closer to him. His arm was lying across her side and his hand was interlaced with hers, she looked peaceful and content sleeping next to him. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but last night was probably the best sleep he had gotten in several years. He looked over to the small window and noticed that a little sun was starting to shine in which meant it was still early in the morning, sighing he closed his eyes and tighten his grip on Lisbon, who sighed in her sleep.

"That feels good," she whispered. Jane eyes shot opened and listened to see if she was awake but her breathing told him that she was still sound asleep.

"God, Jane don't stop," she muttered and Jane had to use all of his biofeedback techniques not to start laughing out loud.

"Patrick," she whispered deeply and Jane couldn't resist being quiet anymore.

"Yes, dear?" he whispered into her ear. Lisbon smiled in her sleep and snuggled even closer to him if that was possible.

"Don't stop," she replied still asleep. Jane knew that he was playing with fire but he was having too much fun.

"Don't stop what?" he asked innocently as he rub his thumb against the hand he was holding. That turned out to be a mistake because Lisbon suddenly stiffened in his arms, he didn't need to see her face to know that her eyes were open, within seconds she literally jumped away from him.

"What were you doing?" She asked as she put distance between them.

"Just going with what you were saying," he replied smugly.

"What?"

"You were talking in your sleep," he told her as he got to his feet and made his way over to her. "And let me say you reveal a lot while you are sleep."

Lisbon lifted a hand to eyes and covered them before speaking, "Oh, god what did I say?"

"I think I will keep that little information to myself," he smiled.

"Jane, I swear if this is like last time -" She started but he waved her off.

"This was much more helpful for the future," he smiled and then headed over to the window and tried to look out of it.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What time do you have?" He asked her.

"Why does it matter what time it is, until the sheriff comes back we are stuck here," she snarled and crossed her arms across her chest.

"The time, Lisbon," he order as he turned around and looked at her.

"6:30am, happy?"

"Interesting," he placed a finger against his lips and turned back to the window.

"What?"

"Think about it," he answered as he placed his hands in his pant pockets.

"Jane, just tell me," she whined as walked over to him. "No more games."

"Listen, what do you hear?"

Lisbon sighed and closed her eyes so she could listen better. "Nothing."

"Exactly. No birds, no nothing, absolute silence."

"Maybe the mother ship called them back," she smirked at him.

"Ha, but you may be on to something," he looked back at the locked cell door and then out the window again. "I don't think the sheriff is coming back."

"Jane it is early still," she told him as she walked back over to the cot and sat down.

"I think he put us in here so no one could find us," he informed her as he walked over to the cell door and looked around. "Noticed the desk is covered with dust, as well as that gun rack."

"So, that could mean they never use the jail cell."

"Really, you think the whole town behaves themselves?"

"No, but I highly doubt any person in this town can get into as much trouble as you."

"You went along with my plan, and helped with it," he reminded her.

"My mistake," she huffed as she leaned back so her back was against the wall.

Jane bent down to look closer at the lock and then straighten with a smile on his face. "Lisbon are you wearing a bra?"

"Excuse me?"

"A bra with a wire perhaps?"

"I'm not even going to reply to that."

"You don't have to reply, just give me the wire."

"No."

"No?"

"No, I'm not going to help you break out."

"You rather stay inside this cell and rot?"

"You don't know that he won't come back."

"Lisbon, I can have us out of here within seconds and you can be reunited with your precious gun, badge, and phone."

Lisbon thought about it for a mere second before shaking her head. "No."

"All right that is the way you want to play it then we will just sit here and wait for the sheriff," he told her as he sat down next to her. Lisbon eyed him wearily.

"What?" He asked.

"You never give up that easily."

"No, you are right, we should play by the rules." He placed his hands behind his head and leaned back. "So that dream of yours."

"What dream?" Lisbon asked as her heart rate began to speed up.

"Oh, the one in which you mentioned for me not to stop," he whispered.

"I...I didn't dream that."

"Oh Lisbon, your face is tomato red, don't even bother trying to lie now."

"God, I hate you."

"Give me the wire and that little dream of yours will stay between us," he told her.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I tell the entire CBI that you dream about me," he told her calmly. "And don't think that they won't believe, considering how much you put up with me on a daily basis."

"You're resorting to blackmail? You really have no shame do you?"

"No, I don't"

"Jackass."

"So, the wire?"

"Turn around," she told him.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Lisbon."

"Jane turn around dammit," she practically yelled at him. Jane laughed and turned around so his back was to her. Lisbon sighed and went about trying to get out of her bra so she could give him the wire.

After a minute she cleared her throat and Jane turned around.

"I swear if you say anything about this-"

"You will shoot me, got it." Jane told her as he grabbed the green satin bra from her hands and began to tear a hole where the wire was so he could pull it out.

"Voilà" he gleamed as he held up the wire and then tossed the bra back to Lisbon, he got to his feet and headed back to the cell door. "By the way Lisbon that color works for you."

"Hush," Lisbon replied trying to cover the blush that hadn't left her cheeks. Jane got on his knees and then squeezed his arm through the cell bars and started to work on the lock. Meanwhile with him being distracted Lisbon slipped back into the bra and waited for him to unlock the door. He struggled for several seconds with the wire inside the lock.

"Lisbon, we might have a slight problem," he told her as his face showed slight panic.

"You can't pick it, can you?" Lisbon huffed. "So you went through all that crap, not to mention destroy a perfectly good bra of mine for what? Nothing."

Suddenly the cell door swung open and Jane smiled over at her. "You are so easy to predict." He tossed her the used wire.

"Really?" She replied got to her feet, pocketed the wire and walked by him as he slowly got to his own feet. He was about to walk out of the cell when the door slammed back in his face forcing him back a few steps.

"Um, Lisbon?"

"Yes, Jane?" She asked as she grabbed her phone, badge and gun.

"You closed the door."

"How observant of you," she told him sarcastically as she placed the gun on her belt and her badge in her pocket.

"You aren't going to leave me in here," he told her with a laugh.

"I think some alone time will do you good," she said calmly as she made her way to the door.

"Lisbon, please."

"Begging now are we?" Lisbon asked as she turned around but something caught her attention. Her eyes focus on the bottom of the desk.

"Lisbon?"

"Hold on," Lisbon told him as she moved over to the desk and bent down to open the draw that was slightly open. Inside it was a picture of two people. "Wow."

"What is it?" Jane asked as he tried to get a look at what she was looking from inside the cell. Lisbon stood up and walked over to the cell door and showed him the photograph.

"The mechanic is the sheriff's son."

"Of course he is," Jane stated not surprised by her announcement.

"Wait, you knew already?"

"It wasn't hard."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was more fun to see you figure out plus what proof did I have and I know how much you like having proof," he explained.

"You could have told me your suspicions," she glared at him and then turned around so her back rested on the cell door.

"Are you going to let me out?"

"No," she said completely unconvincing.

"Lisbon, I wanted the proof before we accused anyone. I was trying to do what you always want me to do."

"How did you know it was his son?"

The door swung open and the sheriff walked in looking at the two of them. "Yes, how did you figure out that he was my son?"

"Cheekbones," Jane answered quickly as he pointed to the sheriff's cheekbones.

"That is it?" Lisbon asked shocked.

"Well, yeah."

"I love my son," the sheriff told them quietly.

"But you panic the moment you found out that he murdered that young man," Jane stated.

"No, my son didn't kill anyone, it was an accident that much was true."

"Sheriff why don't you tell us the whole story," Lisbon order and moved away from the cell. "But first let him out."

"How did you get out in the first place?" The sheriff asked as he headed over to the cell door and unlocked it.

"Oh, the lock is flimsy." Jane grinned as he went over to the bed and grabbed his jacket before walking out of the cell.

"Sheriff we need to take you back to the CBI and have you tell us exactly what happen," Lisbon informed him.

"I can't allow that," he told her quietly. "See this town prides itself on being a quiet town that people come to escape the real world. Until that young man appeared we were fine and then he showed up and everything changed."

"How?" Jane asked him.

"He did crash into the sign but it was an accident."

"Sheriff just tell us what happened," Lisbon said softly as she looked over at Jane.

"Do any of you have kids?" The sheriff asked as he took a seat in the chair behind the desk.

"No," Jane admitted and Lisbon knew how much it pained him to say that.

"When you have children you are willing to do anything to protect them including protect them destroying their lives."

"Your son was friends with the victim, wasn't he," Lisbon confirmed and the sheriff nodded.

"When did you find out about the drug use?" Jane piped in suddenly.

"What?" Lisbon asked confused.

"Your son started doing drugs in college, dropped out and came back home. You swore you would clean him up and help him, hence the job at the garage. He started to clean up and even talked about returning to college, which you agree would be a good idea. It was there he met the victim," Jane explained.

"Yes, and the victim was good for my son. Kept him out of trouble but his past came back to haunt him."

"Your son was driving that night wasn't he?" Lisbon asked.

"They had just finished exams and my son had gotten his hands on some drugs and convince the victim to join him. I found them in the garage and we got into a yelling match, my son stormed off with his friend in tow. They got into the car and the next thing I heard was the sound of the crash."

"Your son was high enough that he survived the crash," Jane stated as he sat on the edge of the desk.

"Yes."

"But the victim was also high but he manged to escape the car and make his way to what I believe was a puddle of water left over from the rains."

"Yes," the sheriff admitted softly.

"Why didn't you just report the accident?" Lisbon asked.

"Because it was his son's last chance." Jane acknowledged.

"We covered the crime scene and sent the body back and my son swore he would get cleaned up as long as I didn't report it."

"Then we showed up thanks to a call from the victim's father," Lisbon stated as she came to the conclusion to why the sheriff had lie about not knowing who they were.

"My uncle is a sheriff in the next town and when he pulled you two over I knew you were coming to ask question so I had to lie to protect my son," the sheriff explained with a heavy heart.

"Sheriff we are going to need to put you and your son under arrest" Lisbon stated as the sheriff got to his feet.

"I did it for him. I love my son." The sheriff said as he handed Lisbon his gun and handcuffs. Lisbon nodded to Jane to watch the sheriff.

"I'll call Bertram and have him send somebody," Lisbon told Jane as she made her way outside.

"What would you have done?" The sheriff asked as he sat down again.

"I would have done the same," Jane admitted. The two waited for Lisbon to return a few moments later.

"We need you to come with us to get your son," Lisbon told the sheriff as she held the door open for him. She held out the handcuffs as he walked by.

"I'm going willingly agent so please don't use the handcuffs," the sheriff begged as he walked out of the door.

A few hours later Cho and Rigsby showed up with the van and meet Jane and Lisbon at the sheriff office.

"Boss," Cho said as he greeted her and Jane as he got out of the van.

"Cho, take the sheriff and his son back to the CBI and question them," Lisbon order as she motion the sheriff and his son to follow her to the van.

"You are not coming back with us?" Rigsby asked from the driver's seat.

"Jane and I are going to head back on our own," Lisbon informed him as he started up the van.

"See you at the office," Rigsby told her as he pulled the van out and made his way out-of-town.

"So fancy getting something to eat?" Jane asked as he came up behind her.

"We just arrested the sheriff and his son and you want to eat in the local diner?" Lisbon asked as she walked away from him.

"They had good eggs," he pointed out as he caught up to her.

"I'm tired Jane so let's just go," she went over to the passenger side door and waited for him to unlock the car.

"You seemed to get plenty of sleep last night," he smirked as he unlocked the car.

"Don't," she warned as she got into the car.

"What?" He asked as he got in and started the car.

"Just drive, okay."

"You got it," he pulled on to the main road with a smile on his face.

"Looks like rain." Jane mentioned after being on the road for an hour or so.

"Well, you car could use a bath."

"It isn't dirty and having it rain isn't the type of bath I want for my car," he told her as raindrops started to hit the windshield.

"Whatever," Lisbon replied as she looked out the window. The two of them went silent for a while until Jane reach over to turn on the radio. He was flipping through stations when he heard a sound from the car and the engine died.

"What did you do?" Lisbon asked after he managed to use the momentum of the car to pull it to the side of the road.

"Nothing, I just turned on the radio." He told her as he looked at his car dashboard. He let out a little chuckle before turning to look at her.

"What?"

"We are out of gas."

To Be Continued.

Final Chapter: As they wait for the tow truck Lisbon and Jane have a talk.


	6. Dream A Little Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream A Little Dream
> 
> A/N: Final chapter of this story. I just want to say thank you to all those who have read the stories and left reviews.

"You can't be serious," Lisbon told him as she shook her head in dismay.

"Call for help," Jane told her as he turned off the car and pulled out the key.

"I am," she told him as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She pressed the speed dial and waited for someone one to pickup when her phone beeped at her. She moved it from her ear and looked down at the dark screen. "No, it isn't possible."

"What?"

"Thanks to you getting us arrested my phone is dead," Lisbon showed him the phone. "What about yours?"

Jane reached back to grab his jacket from the backseat and pulled his phone out of the pocket. He tried to turn it on but his was just as dead.

"Great, we are stuck here with no phones and no way to call for help."

"Could be worse."

"Why in the hell would you say that?" Lisbon asked annoyed as she undid her seatbelt.

"Where are you going?"

"Walking back to town to ask for help," she told him as she opened the car door.

"Lisbon, I wouldn't do that," he told her as he look out the windshield.

"Why?" She asked as it just began to pouring outside. Lisbon slammed the door shut in frustration and then turned to Jane. "See what you did."

"Meh," he told her as he reached down and put the car seat into a reclined position.

"What are you doing?" Lisbon asked as she watched him close his eyes.

"I'm going to take a nap," he told her without opening her eyes.

"Here?"

"These seats are very comfortable."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Why don't you just pull on that little lever and join me in a little nap at least until the rain stops," he suggested. He opened his eyes and studied her. "Lisbon, what else are you going to do? Sit there and pout until the rain stops?"

"Why do I allow you to talk me into these things?" Lisbon asked as she reach down and pulled on the lever so her seat reclined. Jane smile and then reach behind him and grab his jacket.

"It will keep you warm," He told her as he sat up and threw his jacket over her.

"Thanks," she breathed deeply as he laid back down in the seat. The two lay in their respectable seats and listen to the sound of the surrounding rain.

"Jane?" Lisbon whispered.

"Yes?"

"About this morning."

"What about it?"

"What exactly did I say in my sleep?" Lisbon asked hesitantly.

"You told me not to stop," he told her without a beat.

"Listen Jane it wasn't what you thought it was," Lisbon stuttered as she turned on her side so she could face him.

"And what do you think I thought it was?" He asked as he mirrored her movement.

"I was dreaming about you doing paperwork," she told him.

Jane chuckled "Liar."

"Prove it," Lisbon challenged him as this eyes meet.

"Are you ready to play that game with me?" Jane asked and Lisbon was about to respond when a clap of thunder rattled the windows in the car. Lisbon jumped at the sound and Jane looked outside.

"I always liked watch storms in the desert," he told her as he looked at her again.

"I didn't know that."

"When my father and I travel we ended up staying at some places that had amazing desert storms. I loved to watch the lightning in the background while the rainfall outside the trailer. I loved it because it meant I could have the evening to myself," he explained. "My father on the other hand hated the storms because it meant no money coming in."

Jane finished and then looked away from Lisbon. "I think that is the first time I have ever heard you talk about your father."

"I know."

"Jane, you know you can always talk to me about anything."

"I know I can, Lisbon. It's not a question of not trusting you, it's because you want to see some sides of me."

"Jane, after all these years I have seen the best and worse sides of you and I'm still here."

"I know," he replied as he looked away from her.

Lisbon reached out with her hand and touched his face to get his attention. When he faced her again she spoke "I'm not going to leave you."

Jane nodded as she removed her hand but before she could bring it back to her side he reached out and grab it. He interlaced their fingers and then leaned closer to her. "And I am never leaving you," he whispered before kissing her on the lips. Lisbon pulled away from him gently.

"Jane," she whispered, he opened his eyes to look at her.

Jane just smiled and pulled her on top of him as his lips attacked hers again. Lisbon moaned as he deepened the kiss, she wove her hands into the soft curls of his blond hair as his went to her back and pulled her shirt up so he could touch her skin. He moved his lips away from her and started to kiss sensually down her jaw and throat, Lisbon arched her back and placed her hands on his chest. When she let out another moan he slowly made his way back to her lips as his hands moved forward to her chest and started to undo the buttons of her blouse. Lisbon hands started to unbutton his shirt just as his lips met hers again. Lisbon had more luck getting the buttons undone on his shirt than he did which lead to her breaking the kiss and then moving down a little so she could tease him with peppered kisses across his chest, he growl and pulled her head back towards his waiting lips before resuming his earlier mission. When he finally got the last button undone he moved the shirt and placed his hands across her stomach, he smiled against her lips as she arched into him, moving his hand slowly up to her breast he came to a halt when he felt liquid on his fingers.

"What the?" He broke the kiss and opened his eyes he looked at Lisbon and then down at his hand which showed blood. "Lisbon."

"Jane," Lisbon eyes drifted shut as she fell against him.

"Lisbon!"

Jane felt a hand on his cheek and he woke instantly "What?"

"The tow truck is here," Lisbon told him as she closed the door next to him. Jane looked around him and saw that she had put her seat back up and that it had stopped raining, his jacket was also on him which mean either she laid it on him or he dreamed that entire part. Shaking his head to clear his mind he sat up and then pull the lever to put the seat back up. He opened the car door and got out to join Lisbon would was talking to the tow truck driver.

"I can give you enough gas to get you to the next town," the driver told her as Jane came up to them.

"That would be great," she replied and the driver nodded and left the two of them to head back to his truck.

"When did you call for help?"

"I didn't," Lisbon told him. "The sheriff uncle was doing his shift when he noticed your car, he called for a tow truck."

"And you never thought to wake me?"

"I thought you could use the sleep, you looked exhausted." Lisbon told him and Jane nodded as he looked around. "Are you okay?"

"Clear as rain."

"Okay," Lisbon replied as she watched Jane head back to his car. The tow truck driver filled up their car and then told them where the next town was before leaving himself.

"Are you sure you okay?" Lisbon asked as Jane started the car.

"Yes, why?

"You look a little shaken up," she told him. "Jane, what did you dream about?"

"Same thing I always dream about," he told her flatly as he pulled back on to the highway. Lisbon took that as her cue not to bring up the subject matter anymore. The rest of the trip back to the CBI had been in complete silence. As soon as they exit the elevator Jane headed for the stairs while Lisbon headed to her office.

"Hey boss," Cho greeted her as she walked into her office.

"What are you doing here so late?" Lisbon asked as she headed over to the couch to sit down.

"Finishing up the paperwork from the case," he informed her. "The sheriff relayed your message to us

so we figured after the last two days you would want to go home and rest."

"Thanks Cho," she smiled at him before leaning against the couch and closing her eyes.

"Night," he told her as he walked out of her office. Lisbon sat up and rubbed her eyes before getting to her feet and grabbing her car keys that she had left on the desk before they left for the case. Cho was right, she need to go home and rest.

Lisbon had taken a shower and just got into bed when she heard a knock on her door. Looking at the clock. Sighing, her got out of bed and headed downstairs and walked over to the door, she peek through the peephole and saw Jane standing outside.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" She asked him as she opened the door.

"Early."

"Jane, it is 2am, what do you want?" she asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"Can I come in?"

"Yea," she moved aside and allow him to enter. "Do you want some tea?" She asked as she closed the door.

"No, I wanted to talk," he told her as stopped in her living room, his back was to her.

"And this couldn't wait until morning?"

"What did you dream about?"

"What?" She asked not sure if she heard him correctly.

"Tell me what you dreamed about," he told her as he turned around to face her.

"Go home, Jane." Lisbon said as she headed by to the door.

"I dreamed that you got hurt," he whispered from his spot.

"What?" Lisbon turned around to face him.

"You ask what shook me up, that dream."

"But you said your dream was the same thing you always dream about," she pointed out. Jane just looked at her. She let out a breath and then walked over to him. "How long have you been having these dreams?"

"Does it matter?"

"To me it does."

"For a while," he admitted as he dropped his head. She reached out and grabbed his hand in hers.

"You should have come to me," she told him.

"I can't," he pulled his hand away from hers and put some space between them.

"Why?"

"Because he already has a target on your back."

"Jane, I don't need you to protect me."

"I know, but I want to protect. I can't go through losing someone else I love, I just can't," he confessed. The two of them stayed quiet as his words sunk in, then Lisbon moved over to him.

"Then we have a problem."

"What?" Jane asked unsure what problem she was talking about.

"I can't lose you either, so I can't allow you to go off and do something stupid," she softly smiled at him. "For better or for worse, mostly worse some days, I feel in love with you."

"But we can't-" Jane sighed as he looked at her.

"Red John," Lisbon nodded her head in understanding then looked away from Jane. Jane shook his head and then place his hands on her cheeks before leaning down to kiss her.

"Better than my dream," he told her when he broke away.

"You kissed me in your dream?"

"Don't act so surprised because I know you were having the same dream," he told her and her face turned a shade of red.

"No," she shook her head.

"Liar," he smiled and leaned down to kiss her again before walking to the door.

"What happens now?" Lisbon asked as she followed him to the door.

"Same as always."

"Catch Red John."

"Then we can discuss our future," he told her as he placed a hand on the doorknob.

"What is it Jane?"

"Can I stay here, for the night I mean."

"Of course, come on," she held a hand out to him.

"Teresa?"

"We both slept better when we were next to each other, whats the harm in doing it again?"

"As least we get a bigger bed."

"And you will behave yourself."

"Don't you trust me?"

"No," she smiled as the two of them headed up the stairs. She stop at the entrance way to her bedroom.

"What made you come here tonight?"

"The sheriff said he would do anything for his son because he loved him. I wanted you to know how I felt," he told her truthfully.

"Tomorrow we need talk about what we are going to do about all of this."

"Tomorrow, tonight we sleep," he told her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom.

The End.


End file.
